


So Many Kids But I Only See You

by Loor



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fueled by Ramen, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy meets Pete Wentz in the park one day. Six months later, they meet again on Joy's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old transfer from Mibba. Written back when bandom ruled my life.

"Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up.These are the best days of our lives."

Joy hummed along with the Ataris while she enjoyed the feeling of grass touching her bare feet. It was a beautiful summer day and she had been in a great mood all morning. She had been to a concert last night and she woke up around 10:30 AM, which was too late for breakfast, so she decided to have an early lunch in her PJs. After her lunch, she had put on an old Ramones T-shirt, a jean hot pants and her black converse. Because it was such a great day she felt like spending it outside, so she had grabbed her sketch book and a pencil, her iPod and a book she had bought recently, stuffed everything in her backpack and headed out to the park two streets from her apartment.

She had just picked up her converses and was walking barefoot to her favorite spot, a big oak tree next to the lake.

It was very calm in the park today. Most people were probably at the local swimming pool, trying to cool down a bit. Joy only saw an old man who was walking his dog. But she didn't mind, she loved to be alone sometimes and today was one of those days.

Joy sat down and leaned against the oak stem. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face and the silence that surrounded her. Then she grabbed the sketch book and pencil from her backpack, put on her I-pod and started drawing with last nights concert in mind.

"... wondering if you mind I sit here?"

23 by Jimmy Eat World finished just in time for Joy to hear those last words.

'Great,' she thought. 'Done with the peace and quiet for today.'

Trying hard not to sound annoyed and without looking up from her book Joy said, "You do realize you are in a park, right? So that means there is like a square mile of space for you to sit..."

"I know. But I want to sit against this tree," the stranger answered.

'My God! Okay Joy, stay calm...' Joy thought to herself before asking, "And I suppose there is something wrong with the hundreds of other trees around here?"

The stranger grinned. "Well, they don't come with a pretty girl at their side."

This finally caused Joy to look up from her book. She expected to see some idiot grinning at her, but looking up, she saw a guy wearing a blue T-shirt, a dark skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. His dark longish hair was covered by an old school looking hat. She stared into a pair of beautiful, familiar looking hazel eyes for a moment.

The boy smiled when he saw that he finally had gotten her attention and sat down. He offered his hand and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. I am..."

"I know who you are, Peter Wentz," Joy interrupted him while hitting the pause button on her iPod and nodding in the direction of her sketch book that was lying next to her. It was lying open at a page with the Fall Out Boy logo.

Pete's smile grew wider when he answered, "So you did notice us on stage last night? I thought that maybe you didn't, since you had your eyes closed for most of the time. You seemed like your dancing had totally made you zone out on the world around you."

Joy was surprised that he had noticed her in the crowd at last nights concert, but she just said truthfully, "I guess I did kinda zone out. But I don't really mind, since I was there to enjoy the music, not to drool over a pretty face all night."

"So you do admit I'm pretty?" Pete quickly responded with a smirk on his face.

"Who says I was talking about you?" Joy teased him.

The smirk on Pete's face was replaced by a smile. "Touche.. But hey, I'm glad to hear there are still people who come to our concerts for the right reason. Sometimes I watch the front row at a concert and I see a bunch of teenage kids who just sing along the lyrics without thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, I love our fans, but at times like that I just wish there were more people like you on that first row..." Pete paused a moment before adding, "Or maybe that's not such a good idea, you would probably scare people away when they saw you dancing."

"Don't laugh at my moves! I have been practicing hours in front of the mirror before the concert," Joy joked while slamming Pete's arm playfully.

She laughed at his fake hurt face, which made him laugh in return.

"So, what brings you to this park? Shouldn't you be at the swimming pool or some other crowded place with your boyfriend, making all the other guys jealous?" Pete asked.

"My boyfriend.. Well, let's just say things have been a little off lately. I mean, I really like Michael, but I haven't seen him in four weeks. He got this offer to work at a big law firm in LA for the summer and he has been there for the past month. He wanted me to come with him, but I just didn't feel like I was going to fit into that world. So I haven't seen him for a while now. But other than that, we're doing fine.. And I'm not really in the mood to be around a lot of people today, so I decided to come here since I figured it would be calm here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's never easy to be away from the one you love for a long time," Pete tried to comfort her as he sensed some sadness in her voice.

Joy snarled. "Like you know what it's like to be lonely. You probably have to hit the fan girls of your body after a concert. I can't imagine you spend a night alone if you don't want to."

Pete looked at her a little hurt. "You may know my name and my music, but there's more to me than meets the eye you know. I am not the way you think I am."

"Then tell me: What's underneath all the clothes, Peter Wentz?" Joy asked. "Figuratively speaking, that is!" she quickly added when she noticed Pete's grin.

"Well, for starters-"

_"And I asked old Jack: Do you remember the night_   
_When the sky was so dark and the moon shone so bright?_   
_When a million small children pretending to sleep_   
_Nearly didn't have Christmas at all, so to speak? ..."_

"What, no Fall Out Boy?" Joy pretended to be surprised when she heard the closing song from Nightmare Before Christmas playing from Pete's cell phone.

"You might not say so, but I'm not that egocentric." Pete smiled before answering his phone. "Hey Joe, what's up?"

Joy heard Joe Trohman yelling on the other side of the line and Pete rolled his eyes at her while saying, "Trohman, calm down! I just went out for a walk, what's the big deal?"

The voice at the other side answered something and Pete’s eyes grew wide. "Oh shit, it's that late already? I totally lost track of time. But don't worry; I'll be at the hotel in about fifteen minutes."

Pete closed his phone and looked at Joy.

"So I guess you have to go now? " she asked.

"We actually should be leaving for New York right now. So yeah, I should probably be getting back to the hotel," he said. "But I really enjoyed your company. It was nice to meet you..."

"Joy." Someone else standing behind Joy finished the sentence. Pete looked up and Joy turned around, but she didn't really need to. When she heard the voice, she knew it was Michael standing there and his tone of voice predicted nothing good.

"What's this?" Michael asked with an angry look on his face.

Joy sighed. She knew where this was going. Michael was a great boyfriend, but he could be so jealous at times and then he would get mad at her.

"What do you mean? I'm sitting in a park, talking to a guy, that's all. You don't have to get upset about it."

"That's all?" Joy could hear the anger rise in Michael’s voice. "I'm gone for four weeks and when I come home to surprise you, I find you in a park with some emo kid trying to hit on you and all you can say is that's all?”

"Dude, listen..." Pete got up as he tried explaining the situation.

"Don't you call me dude! And this is none of your business, so you better go, before I kick your ass." Michael raised his voice even more when he took a step in Pete's direction.

Joy quickly got in between the two.

"Look, I just-" Pete tried again, but this time got interrupted by Joy.

"Pete, you don't need to explain anything. And I think it's better if you go know. Your friends are waiting for you."

"I ... Fine, I'll go." Pete wasn't very pleased with the situation, but she had a point there. "It was nice meeting you, Joy."

He gave Michael one last angry look, turned around and started walking away.

 

**_Six months later..._ **

"Happy birthday BFF!" Haley yelled when entering the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Joy. She hugged her friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know, I'm so glad it's finally your birthday. I have been dying to give you your gift ever since I got it. You are so gonna love it ! I can't wait to see your reaction and... Am I rambling again?" she said when she noticed Joy's grin.

"Thank you Hales! And yes, you are rambling again," Joy answered while smiling at her friend. She felt blessed to have a friend like Haley, who was always there for her and that's why she gladly accepted the hyper part as well.

"Okay, enough of the rambling then. It's gift time! Follow me," Haley said before turning around and walking into the living room.

Joy quickly followed. She didn't really want to admit it, but she was pretty curious about the gift Halley had gotten her, since she had been super enthusiastic – even for her doing – about it for an entire month now. So Joy said a quick thank you before ripping the paper of the package Haley shoved into her hands.

A Fall Out Boy hoodie was revealed and on top of it was an envelop.

"Come on, open it! You are almost at the best part," Haley encouraged her while slightly jumping up and down the couch she was sitting on.

Joy smiled, opened the envelop and took out two pieces of paper. She gave Haley a confused look, but just got a nod back that told her to look closer. So she took a closer look at the papers. And then it hit her. "Oh My God!" she squealed. "You got us tickets to see Fall Out Boy tonight! How did you do that? That concert was sold out months ago."

"I have my sources," Haley said in a mysterious voice. "Now go and get ready, I don't want to be late!”

Joy got up, gave her friend a big hug and a 'thank you so much!' and ran to her bedroom to get changed and fix her make up.

While changing, she couldn't help but think about last summer and the day she had met Pete. Without knowing it, that guy had caused a chain of reactions that ended in her breaking up with Michael. 'I wonder if he even remembers me, probably not... Well, at least he did a good thing that day, even if he doesn't know it.' She thought while grabbing her purse and walking back to the living room, ready to have an amazing night.

As Joy expected, the concert was amazing. The band was playing and jumping on stage like they were having the time of their life. The vibe that was hanging in the crowd was incredible. They were going wild since the first song and they hadn't stopped yet. The great atmosphere made the show pass much quicker than Joy wished for. Way too soon, the show ended and the band members walked of stage. The crowd yelled and cheered and clapped and the band came back on to play Dance Dance and XO. After they played the songs they waved at the crowd, said a quick ‘thank you’ and walked off stage.

Joy turned to Haley when she waited for the lights to go on.

"That was an amazing show! Thank you so much for bringing us here!" She said while sweeping her sweaty hair of her face.

"You're welcome. And if you think this is amazing, just wait until...” Haley said, but stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Joy noticed Haley's eyes had drifted to the stage and as she turned around to see what surprised her friend, she saw the band walking back on stage for the third time that night. The crowd went wild again when they saw the guys walk towards to their instruments.

Pete waited until the crowd calmed down a little and stepped up to his microphone. "I know it's a little unusual to come back on the stage, but there is just something I have to do. It was totally unplanned, but when I explained to the guys what was going on, they didn't mind to play one last song," he said, before taking a step back, raising his hands above his head and bowing in the direction of his fellow band members.

Then he turned back to his microphone. "So, this really is going to be our last song for tonight. It's is a song I wrote half a year ago. It's about a girl who I hope is here tonight and if she is, I know that she’s here for all the right reasons. You know who you are sweetie, this song is for you and it's called ‘Pretty in punk!’”

Pete took a step back, Andy hit the drums and the crowd cheered as the rest of the band started playing.

_Walking off that stage tonight_   
_I know what you're thinking, yeah_   
_He stands alone because he's high on himself_   
_But if you only knew..._

Pete scanned the crowd in front of him. He felt a little frustrated as he couldn't find the face he was looking for, the face he hoped to see again tonight. He walked back to his microphone to sing the second verse with Patrick. And at the moment he started to sing, he noticed her.

Joy had opened her eyes when she heard the first verse. She saw that Pete scanned the crowd and the moment he started singing, they locked eyes.

_I was terrified and would you mind if I sat_   
_Next to you and watched you smile?_   
_So many kids but I only see you_   
_And I don't think you notice me, well,_   
_I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right._   
_But that's none of my business is it?_   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._

Joy couldn't stop looking into his those hazel eyes. For a moment the world seemed to disappear around her. She heard Haley scream something in her ear, but she didn't pay any attention.

_The only girl who ever gave me the time was the_   
_One who only wanted five minutes of mine._   
_Knocking boots in the back, how degrading_   
_Is that? I decline._   
_I'm so terrified and would you mind if I sat_   
_Next to you and watched you smile?_   
_So many kids but I only see you_   
_And I don't think you notice me, well,_   
_I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right..._   
_But that's none of my business is it?_   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._

Pete seemed very pleased that he finally found Joy and started jumping around during the bridge part. Joy kept watching him until a waving hand in front of her face snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Haley.

"Snap out of it girl. I know he's looking great again, but I was asking you something. And don't give me your 'I'm here to enjoy the music' speech again, because we both know you weren't paying attention to the music," Haley yelled in her ear.

"I was listening to the music Hales!" Joy yelled back, pretending to be offended.

Haley smiled at her. "Okay miss music, then tell me, is this song great or what?”

Joy smiled at the enthusiasm of her best friend and responded, "I like it," before turning back to face the stage.

_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no... (NO, NO, NO, NO)_   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no... (NO, NO, NO, NO)_   
_I'm not the way you think I am, no..._   
_I'm not the way you think I am, girl, girl._

Pete looked at Joy again while singing the last line. The crowd went wild and Joy couldn't help but yell along with them. 'Maybe there's more to this band than the music after all,' she thought to herself and grinned. She turned back around to face Haley.

"Once again, thank you for this night, I am having an amazing time !" Joy said while hugging her best friend.

"And this isn't even the best part of the evening" Haley answered while hugging Joy back.

Joy released her friend and took a step back to look at Haley's face. "What? Hales, what are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

Haley smiled at her before answering, "Do you remember me saying I have my sources? Well, that source is actually the local radio station. I heard they had a contest and I entered, hoping that I might be giving you the best birthday gift ever. And to my surprise I won. And I didn't only get two tickets; I also got...two backstage passes!”


	2. Chapter 2

Joy looked shocked and surprised as she stared at Haley without saying a word. When she got over her shock, she squealed, "Oh my god, you really are the best friend ever!" before giving Haley another hug.

"I know, I know! Now let's go, the faster we get there, the more time we get to spend with the band!" Haley laughed.

So both girls turned around and walked towards the exit of the venue. Instead of going left when getting out and walking towards the exit of the building, they walked to the right. After about five minutes, they stood in front of a door with a security guard next to it.

"Hey, I'm Haley Davis and I won these backstage passes," Haley said while showing the guard their passes.

"Just a second miss. Wait here please," the guy said after looking at the passes. He entered the door and closed it again after walking through it, leaving Haley and Joy alone. 

Haley turned to Joy, grabbed her hands and started swinging them. "Aren't you super excited? In a few minutes you are going to meet you favorite band."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Joy answered, trying to sound just as enthusiastic as her friend.

But the truth was, she didn't know if she really wanted to meet the band. She had no problems with the other three, but she was pretty nervous about seeing Pete again. That last song had blown her off her feet and she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again. She actually felt a little nauseous by the thought of seeing him again. Plus, there was the fact that Haley had no clue she had already met Pete Wentz in person.

"Hales, before we go in there, there's something...” she said, but got interrupted when the door opened.

"So which one of you beautiful ladies has won the contest?" Joe Trohman asked while stepping aside so the girls could enter the room.

"That would be me. I'm Haley Davis and this is my best friend Joy Matthews," Haley cheerfully answered while shaking Joe’s hand.

"It's nice to meet you girls. Have a seat." Joe said while pointing at the red couches behind him. "I'm guessing you know who we are, but just to be sure, my name is Joe Trohman, over there is Patrick Stump, that's Andy Hurley and ..." Joe's voice trailed off while pointing at an empty spot.

When entering the room, Joy had immediately realized there was a person missing and she had let out a relieved sigh. 'I'll at least get a few minutes of normal conversation before things probably will get awkward,' she thought. But just as she finished that thought and stepped forward to walk towards the couches, two arms grabbed her around her waist.

"I comb the crowd and pick you out. My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out. It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed... Nice to see you again Joy," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Feeling the warm breath of Pete at the side of her neck sent a pleasant shiver down Joy’s spine. She took a step forward to escape from his grip, turned around and faced a shirtless Pete Wentz.

'My god, he's hot!' was the first thing that went through Joy’s mind and she couldn't help but let her eyes scan his beautiful chest and six-pack.

"I thought you weren't interested in a pretty face?" Pete grinned when he noticed her eye movement.

Joy felt herself blush a little, but still found the guts to answer, "I wasn't looking at your face, Wentz!"

Pete gave her his famous smirk before putting on the shirt he had been holding and turned to the rest of the band and Haley, who all stood there surprised.

Haley was the first one to recover from the shock. "Joy, you guys know each other? Why did you never tell me?”

"Well, uhm... remember I told you about that guy I met at the park last summer? The one Michael kept bringing up every time we got into a fight? Well, you're looking at him," Joy said. She felt slightly guilty for not telling her best friend about meeting Pete Wentz.

"Wait a minute!" Joe shouted. "Are you telling me you are the girl he has been telling us about over and over again? You are the girl from Pretty in punk and Where is your boy?”

All faces, including Joy’s, turned to Pete. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yes, tell me Pete. Am I that girl?" Joy asked with a grin on her face.

Pete rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Everyone kept staring at him.

"Come on, tell us Pete. Is she that girl?" Joe said.

"Yes, Pete. Tell us the truth, because I would like to know if anyone, including you, writes a song about my best friend, without asking me!" Haley grinned, ignoring the look she got from Joy.

"Or me, for that matter..." Joy added.

"Hun, I don't need your permission," Pete said, trying to sound as cocky as always, but with the blush still on his cheeks.

"Right, how could I forget. You don't need me to say yes. Just like I never said yes when you asked me if you could sit next to me in the park," Joy said while looking at Pete and playfully sticking out her tongue.

"You know..." Pete said as he started to walk around the room.

Everybody looked at him curious. All waiting for what he might say. After a minute of silence Patrick spoke up.

"What should we know, Pete?" he asked.

Pete stopped and looked at each and everyone in the room. His gaze goes to Joy and they lock eyes again.

"I did wrote those songs about her. It was the only way to keep her close.. in some way," he explained without breaking eye contact. He let out a sigh before continuing. "Because you know, Joy has a boyfriend. So I can never have her.. So that's why I wrote those songs... to keep her close to me." Pete finished his speech.

Haley laughed at Pete's speech. She just couldn't seem to help herself.

"Quite a charmer you have, Joy. Oh, and Pete... she and Michael are over!" she said with a smile on her face.

Joe laughed at Haley's response and said, "He's not just charming her, believe me!"

If only looks could kill... Joe noticed Pete shooting daggers at him with his eyes and immediately shot up.

There fell an uncomfortable silence as Joy turned to face Pete again. She noticed the look in his eyes and turned back to look at Haley, Joe, Patrick and Andy. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink!" she said before looking back to Pete and smiling.

"Thank god! I thought I was the only one!" Andy practically yelled while grabbing his coat.

"Well, then I guess we'll go get a drink!" Joe said, sounding relieved that the silence is broken.

Ten minutes later, they all walked into a bar not far from the venue. The music was loud and there was alcohol. 'Just what we need to lighten up the mood' Joy thought as stopped and looked around for a minute. She noticed a few girls recognized the guys. She looked at Haley, maybe she saw it too. But Haley was too busy talking to Patrick.

"This is way better than a meet and greet!" Joy heard her say.

Joy smiled. She walked over to the booth the guys were sitting in. Pete was talking to Andy so she pinched him to get his attention. He looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You forgot to thank me!" Joy said.

Because of the loud music Pete couldn't hear her.

"What?!" He yelled.

"You forgot to thank me!" Joy repeated, yelling as well.

"For what?" Pete yelled back.

Joy rolled her eyes, grabbed Pete by the hand and pulled him out of the booth. Once they got outside, it was quiet.

"Once again.. You forgot to thank me!" Joy said.

"And once again, for what?" Pete asked.

"Oh I don't know.. For saving your ass back there? If I hadn't mentioned the drink we would probably still be there. Fighting about songs for crying out loud!"

Pete just grinned at Joy.

"What?!" Joy asked.

"We weren't fighting about songs, hun. And can I thank you now, or do I have to do it later?" Pete asked with his famous smirk, causing Joy to roll her eyes again.

"Whatever. I'm going back in," Joy announced before turning around and walking back into the bar.

A few minutes later Joy was sitting at a corner of the bar, with a cosmopolitan in her hand. She was talking to Joe about the music industry. When her eyes drifted around the club for a moment, she noticed Haley saying goodbye to Patrick and walking over to Pete who was sitting all by himself at the booth she found him in earlier. Joy saw Haley asking him something, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"So, what's the story between Joy and you?" Haley asked while sitting down next to Pete.

"I thought you knew our 'story',"Pete said, looking at her surprised.

"Well, apparently not," Haley said with an amused smile on her face.

At the same moment Joy looked back at Joe.

"So, what's the story between Pete and you?" Joe asked her.

"I thought you knew that story," Joy said with suprise unconceiling in her eyes.

I know that you two have met before. And he talked about you a lot and that he wrote those songs about you, but that's it..." Joe answered.

Joe and Joy talked a little more and then split, at the same moment Haley walked back over to Patrick.

Joy was about to order a second cosmopolitan when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Pete standing there, holding out his hand. "Want to dance?"

Joy looked at him for a moment and then grabbed the hand he was holding out. "Sure, why not," she said before Pete guided her to the dance floor.

_Just about the time the shadows call_   
_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_   
_Paint a portrait of my mystery_   
_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_   
_To sit and watch the waves with me till there gone_   
_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of my own devices_   
_Could I be wrong?_

_The time that I've taken_   
_I pray is not wasted_   
_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

Right at the time they reached the dance floor a slow number started. Joy noticed Haley putting her arms around Patrick's neck. They both blushed a little, but Patrick put his hands around Haley's waist as well. She saw Andy and Joe tease them. Something Haley said made them looked at each other and laugh. They started dancing, together but rather silly. Joy heard Pete laugh besides her and she felt a shiver go through her spine.

_Sleepless night you creep inside of me_   
_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_   
_You take more than just my sanity_   
_You take my reason not to care_

_No ordinary wings I'll need_   
_The sky itself will carry me, back to you_   
_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up the moon for you_   
_Just come down soon_

_The time that I've taken_   
_I pray is not wasted_   
_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_   
_Ready and waiting_   
_For a heart worth the breaking_   
_But I'd settle for a honest mistake in the name of one sweet love_

After a few seconds Joy turned back to Pete and smiled at him.

"So, what happened with you and Michael?" Pete asked while putting his hands on Joy's lower back.

"Well, we broke up a while ago," Joy told while putting her hands around Pete's neck.

"Yeah, I got that earlier... but what happened?" he asked, trying to sound not to curious.

"It just didn't work anymore. Every time when we got into a fight, he would mention you. Remember I told you I was scared of not fitting into his world? Well, after a while I realized it was the truth, I would never really fit in his world of lawsuits and fancy parties. So I just decided that it would be best if we would go our separate ways. I packed my bags and I have been living with Haley ever since," Joy explained.

Pete just nodded. Joy felt how his hand brushed gently through her hair before going back to her lower back. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Pete's shoulder for a moment.

"You know, when I first heard Haley say that we were going to tonight's concert... I never would've dreamed that the night would end like this," Joy whispered in Pete's ear.

"Well, I'm glad it did," Pete simply replied while smiling.

_Safer the sorrow to soften the pain sit on the southern rain_   
_As I do I don't look don't touch don't do anything_   
_But hope that there is a you_

_The earth that is the space between_   
_I'd banish it from under me, to get to you_   
_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's suicide oh_   
_I wish I knew_

_The time that I've taken_   
_I pray is not wasted_   
_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_   
_Ready and waiting_   
_For a heart worth the breaking_   
_But I'd settle for a honest mistake in the name of one sweet love_

Joy looked around and saw that Joe and Andy went back to the booth. She noticed Haley and Patrick still dancing. The sight of Haley's head is resting on Patrick's shoulder made Joy smile. Haley would never admit it, but she did like Patrick a lot.

Joy felt happy for her friend when she realized Pete's hand was brushing through her hair again. She looked at him and their eyes locked. The people around them seemed to disappear as their faces moved closer together. All Joy could see or feel right now was Pete.

The next moment she felt his lips brush against hers. It was a sweet, gentle kiss and it felt like magic. Joy felt like fireworks were going off in her head.

_One sweet love..._

Just as the kiss became a little more heated, the song ended. They both turned back to reality and their lips unlocked. "Happy birthday Joy!" Pete whispered in Joy's ear.

Joy smiled and saw Haley looking in their direction. When Haley noticed Joy looking she smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Then she turned to Patrick and placed a quick peck on his lips. They both blushed scarlet red, but when Haley stepped away Patrick just pulled her back and locked their lips again.

"Wow. I never thought he had it in him," Pete smirked while looking at Patrick and Haley, whose kiss was turning into a little make out session. "You want to go back to the booth?" he asked while turning back to face Joy.

"Yeah, sure. I could use another drink," Joy said as she realized she got pretty heated from standing under the lamps on the dance floor. And that kiss hadn't really cooled her down either.

As the music got louder again, Pete grabbed Joy's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Just as they reached the side of the dance floor, a girl stepped in front of Pete and stopped him by grabbing his free arm. "Oh my God, you are Pete Wentz!" she squeeled.

"The one and only," Pete answered her with a small smile on his face.

"I don't really want to bug you, but can I just have your autograph?" the girl asked, sounding nervous and excited at the same time.

"Sure, no problem. You have something to write ?"

"Thank you so much. You are amazing! I love your music! And you are so hot!" the girl said while looking in her purse.

She handed Pete a piece of paper and a sharpie before adding: "You know, if you don't have any plans tonight, my hotel room is just two streets from here."

Pete signed the paper without saying anything. He spoke again when he handed her the paper and the sharpie back. "Here you go. And I'm sorry sweetie, but I have a girlfriend, I'm not interested. Have a nice night."

Pete smiled at the girl politely before grabbing Joy's hand again. He pulled her into the direction of the booth Andy and Joe were sitting in, but Joy didn't move. Pete looked over his shoulder, giving Joy a questioning look. Joy just rolled her eyes at the fact Pete had no clue what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked while turning around completely to face Joy.

"You're doing it again!" Joy stated, yelling over the music.

"Doing what?" Pete yelled back at her.

Joy rolled her eyes again and grabbed Pete's arm. Instead of walking to the booth where Andy and Joe were sitting, she pulled him outside to the same spot they had been earlier that night.

"Like I said, you're doing it again!" Joy said when they got outside.

"Like I said, doing what?" Pete asked, suppressing a smile from the deja-vu feeling he had.

"You're making assumptions again without asking. You still think you don't need my permission, not even in this case?" Joy said, sounding more frustrated than she wanted to.

Pete smiled when he realized what was bothering her. "You're totally right. I shouldn't have." He said and couldn't help but smirk. He grabbed Joy's hands and caught her eyes with his once more. "It's just... I really like you, Joy. You're so different from the girls I usually meet. You don't give a shit about money or fame. You don't care about a pretty face. You seem to like me, not because I'm Pete Wentz, but because I'm Peter Wentz. You know, telling you I like you is actually an understatement. I fell in love with you the moment you spoke to me in that park. You have been on my mind every day for the last six months. So that's why I'm asking you now: Joy Matthews, will you be my girlfriend?"

By the time Pete had finished his little speech, his smirk was exchanged for a genuine smile.

"I would love to!" Joy said before pulling Pete close and locking their lips again.

This time the kiss got heated and passionate quickly. When they finally broke apart, Joy found herself backed up against the wall of the club.

Pete pulled Joy into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Joy!"

"I love you too, Peter!"

They just stood there for a while, enjoying the moment. After some time Joy lifted her head and looked up to Pete. "How about we go back inside and check if our best friends are still sucking each others faces off?" She asked.

Pete laughed as he let go of her. Just before the entered the club again, Joy felt Pete entangle his fingers with hers. When she looked aside she saw him looking at her. She just smiled an kissed his cheek, signaling that this time he didn't need to ask for her permission.


End file.
